The First Meeting between Lion and Boy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Going to the Magical Zoo with Remus and Sirius, Harry sees a lion boy with signs of abuse on him. He learns of that people have them as pets and seeing for sale he buys him. He can only hope to have his trust soon if ever.


**Arashi: This is a request for Queen Hobbit22 featuring Scar/Harry. I have Scar or rather Taka human form with Lion features.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Its characters belong to J.K Rowling. The Lion King and its characters belong to Disney. I just own how Taka's features are as a human.**

Warnings: Au/Ar, Language, Human Scar/Taka, Lion Boy Scar/Taka, pre-slash, implied abuse, slave, Alive Sirius, post OoP

The First Meeting between Lion and Boy

Summary: Going to the Magical Zoo with Remus and Sirius, Harry sees a lion boy with signs of abuse on him. He learns of that people have them as pets and seeing for sale he buys him. He can only hope to have his trust soon if ever.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go pup," Sirius Black ask gazing over his cup of coffee at the still half asleep messy hair teen with almond emerald shape eyes hums in response.<p>

Sirius chuckles softly with a shake of his head finding it rather surprising how much Harry looks like James at parts and a lot of Lily especially in the morning he wakes up. He turns to his left eyes catching Remus who shares the look. The place the two Marauders plan is the Magical Zoo with a pet store to adopt a pet if one should wish it. They could hope Harry will like it and give him a piece of a normal childhood even though he's soon to be sixteen.

"M'kay Siri," Harry yawns as he finishes of the last of his toast.

He gives a small shy smile as he picks up the dishes places them in the sink glad to be dressed so they can go. The trio heads to the living room to floo towards the zoo. Anticipation and excitement goes through the teen. He starts to wonder what the various creatures will be there. Will be normal animals as well? With that question in mind he calls out the zoo's name and soon green flames surround him as he starts spinning. Reaching the other side Harry stumbles forward only to be caught in time by Remus who smiles at him.

Harry returns the smile as Sirius appears and soon they are off looking around the zoo. Seeing all the creatures has Harry attention as a part of him wonder if this would have been one of the places his parents would have brought him.

He shakes out of it hearing some voices grouch out. "Damn stupid fucking cat."

"Got you again?"

"Yeah, he's a menace that's for sure."

"Hn, I have to agree a bit with that but he seems alright at times."

Harry frowns walking in the direction of the enclosure only to see what his heart aches and skip a beat for the creature. Lounging on a rock is a lithe, tan skin figure with wild slick black hair with a goatee with a tail behind lazingly moving about. . The being's sharp green eyes meet his and the lips changes into an icy thin line. Harry takes in the bruises and cuts on the body as the creature he realizes is a boy with lion features stretches only wearing tatter shorts. It turns his head away obviously finding him not worth his time.

"It seems they found a lion boy," Sirius comments as a frown appears seeing hints of bruises that are old and new makes him flash back to his childhood and shakes his head.

"They are rare," Remus adds as he looks at Harry who turns to him.

"They are?" He ask curious and hint of anger in his voice which makes the two men proud.

"Yeah they are. When they are found whether in the wild or breed in captivity people buy them as pets or slaves which is wrong in my opinion. Some have good homes others it's horrible." Remus adds shaking his head.

"That's wrong," Harry growls looking back at the lion boy seeing all the signs and wishes to take care or find a way to help when the sign near the enclosure catches his attention with its words 'For Sale.' Storming over to the closest zookeeper, he asks, "Is he for Sale?"

"Scar in the small enclosure?" The zookeeper questions giving a thoughtful look before turning to glance at the enclosure finding the brooding look than his companion who nods, "Yeah."

"Scar," Harry said frowning.

"That's what we call him due to the scar over his eye," the other Zookeeper adds looking rather sad, "Poor guy been in a horrible home and we just hope someone wants to take him."

"I'll take him," Harry announce handing over some money. "Will that be enough?"

They nod heading towards the enclosure as Harry, Remus and Sirius follows a few feet behind as Scar growls at them baring his teeth at them ready to protect himself. The shorter of the two said softly, "You are going to a new home."

'Yeah right,' the lion boy though still on guard even though the human is watching him. He notice some exchange happen than when the door opens and that human walks in. The main thing he notices is the scar of a lighting shape barely seen through the fringe on the other's forehead.

"Hello," Harry greets having both hands out in the open. "What's your name? Is it Scar or something different?"

"Hn," the lion boy grunts as the corner of his eye he spots one of the zoo keepers he hates with every fiber in his being.

"You have a new home," Harry continues earning a suspicious look. "I won't harm you, promise."

"Taka," Come a soft deep voice which Harry had to strain his ears to catch it but he still heard it.

"Alright," He answers letting Taka as he sees him as instead of the name Scar as he leads him out of the enclosure where the two kind zookeepers have a collar and leash which is place on the lion boy before handing over to Harry who takes it.

Remus and Sirius gives people looks if strange ones receive seeing the boy-who-lived with an animal-human pet. Though Harry ignores them gently talking with Taka earning grunts or silence as a stony look which seems better than the blank, lazy look Harry first seen. Somehow

Harry can hope to have this Lion boy's trust which barely shows when he gotten him a snack which he takes a few bites off than that's it. He keeps saying he won't harm him but the look of disbelief appears but quickly goes.

Soon the day ends and they head back to Grimmuald Place, where Harry leads his new pet into his room telling Taka he can take a bath and be right back with clothes. Once leaving the bathroom he could have sworn he heard Taka utter his next words which sends his heart to skip a beat that he didn't quite notice, "Strange human boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
